Love You A Little Bit More
by DeevDogg
Summary: **Song Fic** Randy's noticed how stressed John's been lately, even if he's tying to hide it. So he plans a special, relaxing night for his lover. Centon don't like don't read review pleese.
1. Chapter 1

This is a song fic that came to me while listening to Dr. Hook- Love You a Little Bit More. If you are not familiar with the tune I suggest listening to it before reading as it while make more sense to the story. This story is Centon so if slash ain't your thing click that little back button cos' I ain't here to listen to you bitch about the unnaturalness blah blah homophobic blah uneducated rant blah. You don't like you don't read simple as.

Summary: Randy's noticed how stressed John's been as of late and plans a relaxing night for his lover.

Disclaimer: As true as Seamus is tan.

Randy glanced over at his sleeping lover as he drove them back to the hotel. Lately it seemed the only time John was relaxed was when he was sleeping. The whole Nexus storyline had taken its toll on him, Randy was happy to now be taking care of the little punks but John had jumped straight into his Mania with Miz and the Rock and hadn't given himself time to recover. His new storyline was given him problems too; Randy knew John would never admit it but seeing how quickly the fans would turn on him to support Rocky had hurt the Chain Gang Commander. John had devoted the past nine years of his life to the business and to have the support he had built up taken from him so easily had devastated him. The guys backstage had all been on hand the past few weeks trying to show John just how much he meant to them and how much he helped even Rock took him to the side to congratulate him and thank him for how much work he was putting into the storyline. Randy had heard Rock tell John that there was no-one else in the business today he would feud with because they couldn't sell it like John did. While he was happy with the encouragement and was getting to being his old self Randy could see that John was missing something. There was a slight spark in his eyes that few people knew John well enough to notice that it wasn't there. Randy was one of these people he knew his Johnny was missing something and he was pretty sure he knew just what it was. Between live shows, media appearances and house shows John and Randy had hardly had two minutes to be alone. Randy missed the contact with his lover and he knew it was killing John as well. John thrived on physical contact whether it was a hug from one of the guys or just holding Randy in his arms John always felt better when he was touching someone else. Randy had lost count of the many times he had walked into the locker room to find one of the boys perched on John's lap their head curled into his throat just relaxing with John's strong arms wrapped around them. Randy would never begrudge the boys their cuddle with John; he knew better than anyone how good it felt to be held in those arms but sometimes John was the one that needed to be held and the only one allowed to hold John Cena was Randy Orton. Comforting John was Randy's favourite job, something he took pride in doing and recently John had needed that comfort but he and Randy had just been too busy. Well tonight things would change Randy would take care of his love all night long, he would spend the evening taking care of John the way he had wanted to for weeks now.

Pulling into the hotel car park Randy killed the engine and leaned over John's tired body he dropped a kiss onto his lips before pulling back and gently shaking John's shoulder

"Baby come on we're here, time to get up".Randy smiled seeing John's eyes blink into focus.

"Wow that was fast Rand hope you weren't speeding again," John replied chuckling at the outrage playing across Randy's face.

"My god one little speeding ticket and suddenly I have a lead foot" he grumbled.

John kissed Randy trying to placate his angry lover."I'm joking baby but really did you need to go 55 in 30 zone?" he asked. John smiled at his pouting baby as he undid his seatbelt.

"For your information the day I got that stupid ticket was the day you thought it'd be a good idea to send me a picture of you sprawled out across our bed completely naked, staring into the camera with your thick, hard cock in your hand. So really my speeding was your fault." Randy stated triumphantly. John smirked at the memory of that day, they had been up all night once Randy got neither were able to walk without limping the next day. Leering at Randy with lust shining in his bright blue eyes John replied "Maybe I should send you a few more pictures like that. Do you still have that one as the background on your cellphone?" Randy smirked back at John as they made there way into the hotel, " Course I do, why do think I never let any of the boys borrow my cell? Can't have them all running round with your sexy ass as their screen saver." John pulled Randy closer as they stepped into the elevator "Then it's probably a good thing they've never seen my screen saver" he said wrapping his arms around Randy's waist and kissing up his neck to nibble gently at his earlobe. Randy groaned from the feeling of John's lips on him and the mental image of John's cell phone. The picture was of both of them taken in a full length mirror at a rather nice hotel they had stayed in a few months back. John was positioned behind Randy and from the pleasure playing out across both their faces you can clearly see that he was buried inside his younger lover, his left hand holds the camera and in his right is Randy's thick cock. Randy's arms are thrown around John one curling around his back the other around his neck making Randy's body arch into the picture. Randy's head is thrown back in ecstasy and John is kissing his neck while his eyes bore into the camera showing anyone privileged enough to see the photo that Randy belongs to him.

"I remember the night you took that photo babe," Randy says reluctantly pulling away from John to step out of the elevator, "You spent all night taking care of me and then got up and drove three hours to the next arena."

"And I'd do it all again in a heartbeat baby," John replied opening the door to their hotel room. Randy made his way past John dropping their bags by the door and turning to fix John with an intense gaze.

"Well tonight babe it's gonna be me that's taking care of you," Randy chuckled at the confused if pleased look on John's face, " You might be able to hide it from everyone else but I can see how stressed you are. You've got a lot on your plate at the minute and you haven't been able to work out your frustrations the way I know you want to."

John stood looking at Randy in shock he thought he had been doing a good job of hiding how stressed out he was feeling.

"I should have known you see right through me," he admitted, " so baby what did you have in mind for us?"

Randy grinned, pulling John into his arms and dropping a kiss onto his forehead "Well my love first your going to take a long,hot shower then I'm going to lay you down and massage that beautiful body until your completely relaxed."

"Mmm I like the sound of that babe" John said.

Randy smiled, "Then I'm going to sink myself inside your tight heat and love you slowly and thoroughly all night long and just when you think that we're done and I've loved you all I can I'm gonna love you a little bit more."

I'm not sure whether I should just leave this as it is or write a second chapter detailing how the night plays out. Review me if you want me to make this a two-shot.


	2. Massage time!

Woah well you all enjoyed part 1 quite a bit didn't you? Don't worry I was never going to leave you hanging but I have been crazy busy lately so this is all of this chapter I was able to finish I doubt you'll be disappointed and the next chapter should be up in the next few days.

Disclaimer: About as true as Sheamus is tan.

Randy grinned then pushed John towards the bathroom.

"Go shower, try to relax a little." he said shrugging off his jacket and bending down to open his suitcase. He heard the bathroom door click shut and soon enough the sound of running water. Randy rummaged through his case looking for the candles that he always kept there, the scent as jasmine always helped John relax and also tended to put him in a playful mood. Humming to himself as he lit the candles he had placed around the room Randy felt his own body begin to relax, evidently worrying about his lover was stressing Randy more than he realised but tonight that would all change.

Randy flicked the light off letting the soft glow from the candles bathe the room in its light. He then packed away any extra clothes and both his and John's iPads. Once the room was free from clutter he placed their suitcases and gym bags into the closet. Returning to the bed Randy placed a bottle of jasmine scented massage oil on the night stand along with a bottle of lube. Just as he had stripped down to his black, silk boxers the bathroom door opened.

Steam billowed out of the doorway clearing quickly to show John standing just inside the open doorway looking more relaxed than Randy had seen him in a long time.

"Feeling better baby?" Randy asked smiling softly. John made his way over to where Randy stood beside the bed, wrapping his arms around Randy's muscled form he breathed, "I feel wonderful babe but I doubt you plan on just sleeping...and I seem to recall you saying something about a massage."

Randy chuckled before pushing John down onto the bed "Assume the position baby and you can have your massage"

John grinned up at his lover still slightly shocked that Randy would go to such lengths to make him feel better. It was nights like this that made John fall in love with Randy all over again. Looking up into his lovers eyes John smiled, he wanted Randy to know how much he meant to him.

"Baby," he said making sure he had Randy's attention, "thank you for tonight, it means a lot and I just want you to know...I love you. Randy smiled then leant down to kiss John, Randy knew that no matter what he said no words could ever describe his love for John. Instead he tried to convey his love through the kiss, putting all of his passion, his love and his respect for John into one kiss he just hoped John realised what he was trying to say. When the kiss broke John looked up at the love shining in Randy's eyes, the Viper was never one for screaming his feelings for the world to hear but you just had to look at how he behaved around John or any of his favorite boys to see how much love this cold, calculating man held in his heart. John knew he was privileged to see Randy like this and it made him love him all the more. Rolling onto his stomach John got comfortable on the bed

before looking at Randy again, "Babe I know I'm pretty to look at but no-one gives massages like you do." he grinned.

"And here I was gonna be a loving wonderful boyfriend... pfft fat chance don't even think about complaining about me being a tease it's your own fault."Randy replied.

John knew he was in for now but he was pretty sure he'd enjoy this particular torture. Randy smirked down at John laughing when he jumped from the sensation of cold oil dripping across his back. Randy's hands soon followed the path of the oil spreading it across John's shoulders and down the muscled back that Randy loved. John sighed softly the oil warmed under Randy's skilled hands and he feel the tension leaving his body as Randy worked the knots in his shoulders loose. Slowly Randy slid his hands down John's back kneading his firm muscle as he went. Then pouring more oil over John's legs he brought his hands to the thick thighs he loved to have wrapped around his waist. Randy smirked thinking of how this night would end he couldn't wait to sit himself between John's spread legs, the calves he was now rubbing resting against his ass as he plunged into John's heat. Randy rubbed his way back up John legs, removing the towel draped across hips and took a gripped John's ample backside. Randy chuckled at the deep moan John issued as his ass was massaged

"Turn over baby let me do your front" he said. John rolled onto his back and looked up at Randy sheepishly,

"Sorry... but... you know you are really good at this." Randy let out a short laugh his eyes scoping down John's body to land at his stiff erection,"I take it as a compliment babe."

Deciding to tease John a little more Randy straddled the Bostonian's hips before dripping oil across his chest and continuing his massage. John was having a hard time keeping control; between Randy's hands gliding across his chest and abs and his ass grinding down onto John's cock, John was surprised he hadn't exploded already.

"Baby please I'm dying here," John moaned out but Randy just smirked down at him.

Ignoring John's pleas Randy began working on his lovers legs, kneading the firm muscles from thigh to feet Randy brought John back from the brink making the massage about relaxing his lover once again. Randy waited until John's breathing evened out again, his member still hard but not pulsing as it had been, before he began to dance hi finger back up John's thighs. Letting his hands flare out over John's hips Randy caressed the skin around his groin. The soft moans and groans and even the occasional whimpers that came from John were like music to Randy's ears. He loved seeing John like this so open, not holding anything back, every emotion played out across John's face. This was one of Randy's favourite pastimes just playing with John trying to see what delicious noises he could wrangle from his love.

"Randy, baby please I take much more I need you" John pleaded.

Randy smirked and innocently stated, "But Johnny I'm not finished your massage yet," he the swooped down taking Johns erection into his mouth and sucking hard. John's body arched up off the mattress, eyes wide, mouth hung open in a silent scream that certainly wasn't what he had been expecting. As he bobbed his head up and down on John's thick cock Randy continued massaging his hips and inner thighs. Slowly he slid his hands beneath John once again groping John's ass pulling his cheek apart to expose his tight hole. Randy pulled of John's cock with an obscene pop,

"Just one place left to massage," he purred seductively as he let his finger teasingly brush against John's most intimate area.

John arched his bod trying to push down on the digit Randy had pressed against his hole. He needed it inside him, needed Randy inside him and John wasn't adverse to begging,

"Baby please... don't tease me...uh...I need you baby...mmm so hard babe... just for you please Randy." Truly there was nothing better than hearing John Cena beg at least that's what Randy thought. Deciding to take pity on John Randy grabbed the lube he had placed on the night stand. Randy made sure to cover his fingers and then poured some of the lube over John's groin, spreading it around so that his cock and balls glistening with a mixture of lube and the precome steadily flowing from John. Randy brought his finger back down to John's entrance " Ready Baby?" he asked trying not to laugh at the glare he received from John.

"Baby, I love you but if you do not hurry the fuck up imma finish this off myself." John snapped. Randy thrust two fingers into John's heat to shut him up. John was as hot and tight as always Randy couldn't wait to be inside him. Randy continued stretching John as he kissed his way up John's chest when he reached his mouth John pulled Randy down to his lips. John hadn't felt this good in long time, as relaxing as Randy's massage had been nothing felt better than having Randy inside him.

"Baby more please I'm ready just fuck me" John begged. Randy stabbed his fingers into John's prostate, "I dunno babe I think I wanna see if I can make you cum with even touching your cock" Randy purred kissing and licking at John's throat. John groaned torn between how good Randy's fingers felt inside and how good he knew his cock would feel. Randy however seemed to have taken John's silence as a signal for him continue what he was doing. Doubling his efforts Randy began to fuck John with his fingers harder, corkscrewing his digits and ramming against John's prostate. John's moans steadily grew louder, his body convulsed harder Randy could see his balls tightening; John was close all it would take to make him was Randy nibbling on that spot behind his ear just right.

"Uggh! Randy!" John screamed out his release, cum exploded out of his cock splashing across his abs right up his chest, some of it even reached his chin. Randy grinned smugly, he could barely contain his own arousal but seeing John cum so violently because of him did swell Randy's ego a little. Gently Randy removed his fingers from John enjoying the little whine of disappointment at no longer being filled. He went back to kissing along John's throat giving him time to recuperate. John huffed out a sigh steadying his breathing "That was amazing baby" he said looking deep into Randy's eyes. Randy's grin grew bigger " And we've hardly even begun babe," he replied with a smirk.


	3. Loving you

**My lovlies I apologise profusely for dropping completely of the radar for a while. Had some family issues that needed taking care of and in the middle of all that one of my favourite wrestlers retires or faces ending up in a wheelchair...so apparently its my Edge muse that makes me actually write because I haven't been able to write a thing lately. Any who I'm back bigger and badder than ever and just to make it up to y'all I've finished this little beauty.**

Aight y'all no the drill by now on with the slash...

John moaned at the dominant glint in Randy's eye. He knew then that Randy hadn't been kidding when he said they would be up all night. He could feel his spent cock twitching back to life already, he could never get enough of Randy. Randy smirked feeling John's cock twitch against his thigh,

"Well aren't you just an eager little slut."

Randy grinned, looking down, drinking in the sight of John's flushed body, his chest heaving and his thick cock still standing proud even though he had just emptied his balls all over his chest. Bending down to John's chest Randy scooped some of John's cum up onto his tongue them slowly made his way up to John's mouth. John's eyes widened in excitement; it didn't matter if it was is or Randy's but cum-sharing had always turned him on. He groaned as Randy sealed his soft lips over his own, opening his mouth a little and letting John's cum trickle down into his mouth. Randy pulled back to watch John swallow down his own essence before moving his mouth back down his lovers body. Once again Randy attached his lips to John's throat, sucking gently before moving down to his collarbone to nibble on the sweet flesh. John rested his hands on Randy's shoulders pulling his lover closer to his body. Randy was making him feel so good, his hands played up and down John's side, his mouth was making a patchwork quilt of marks across John's chest each placed specially to take the man's arousal to new heights all while his hips pressed down against John's, grinding their stiff cocks together. John couldn't take much moire, he knew he was close but he refused to give in until he had all nine inches of Randy inside of him.

"Baby please, I need you...need you in side me Randy, please," John was past the point of caring that he was begging Randy to fuck him like a little bitch, he needed his man and was not going to wait any longer.

Randy smirked down at John, he supposed he could take pity on him now especially as his begging had Randy almost exploding before the fun even started. He brushed a kiss over John's lips as he reached for the lube on the night stand. Johns groaned in frustration

"Fuck the lube I'm stretched enough just fuck me Randy!" he shouted in annoyance. Randy growled at John, he didn't care how horny his lover may be there was no chance he was going to risk hurting him

"Sop bitching it'll only take second," Randy said swirling his lubed fingers around John's pucker, " besides it's not like you don't enjoy it. With that Randy thrust two fingers into Johns heat stretching him quickly but thoroughly before slicking up his own cock. Randy looked down into john's eyes asking permission. John smiled up at Randy after all this time Randy was still only ever concerned with his comfort he smiled at his lover and nodded head needing Randy inside of him.

Both men groaned as the head of Randy's thick cock breached john's tight ring of muscles. No matter how much he was prepped John always felt a slight burn when Randy entered him but he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved feeling his body stretch to accommodate Randy's member. Randy moaned a little when he was finally fully seated inside John, he rested their foreheads together to give Johns a few minutes to adjust and to get his own heavy breathing back under control. After a few minutes John shifted his hips a little and looked up into Randy's eyes,

"Randy please I need you to move. I can't last much longer," he panted.

Randy's lips curled into a smile before he leant down to kiss John. As he kissed John, Randy pulled out of his body slowly loving the feeling of John's walls gripping his member making it hard for him to want to leave that delicious heat. Randy pulled back until only his tip was left inside,

"You sure your baby?" he asked teasingly.

John glared up at Randy but before he could respond Randy rammed his cock back inside John making sure to strike his prostrate on the first thrust. Randy knew the first round wasn't going to last to long so he wanted to make it as pleasurable as possible for John. Randy set a brutal pace, fucking John like an animal but John matched his every thrust, lifting his hips up to meet

Randy's. Both men could feel the familiar tightening in there groin; it was the beginning of the end.

Randy was determined that John would come first, he wanted the feeling of John's walls clamping down on him to be what finally pushed him over the edge. He slid a hand down John's sweaty chest before coiling it around his shaft. John moaned at the feeling of Randy's hand tugging on his over sensitive cock. There was no way he could hold over with the dual stimulation. John's back arched high of the bed as he screamed out Randy's name. His walls gripped Randy's cock tighter than before and his cock exploded over Randy's hand.

Randy forced his cock into John's impossibly tight channel one last time before he too exploded, his seed drenching John's insides as he collapsed down onto his lover chest. Both men lay panting, trying to regain their breathing. Randy shifted off John's chest making it easier for the older man to breath. John groaned as Randy's cock slipped out of him but turned to the side to curl into his lover's arms. John looked up at Randy, there was so much he wanted to say to him, to thank him for his support not just lately but throughout his entire career, to tell him how much he loved him and could never be without him, to promise that no matter what happened he would always need Randy but he just couldn't find the words.

"Penny for you thoughts," Randy said chuckling at the deep expression on John's face.

"I love you" John stated simply, three little words but they meant so much more the superstar.

Randy chuckled again, "I know Baby it's hard not too," he tried not to laugh outright at the unimpressed look on John's face, "Just like its not hard to love someone as amazing as you", he finished. John smiled at this and leaned to brush a soft loving kiss over Randy's plump lips. Randy licked along the seam of John's lips deepening the kiss the way John liked as he pulled John over to straddle his hips. John pulled back from Randy's lips and wriggled a little on his hips.

"There's no way you can be ready again," he said in disbelief as he felt Randy's member poking into him. Randy just chuckled lifting his hips to slide his cock between John's cheeks and smile at the look on John's face as it easily slipped inside his stretched hole.

"Mmm ride me Babe you look so good on top of me" Randy purred.

John lifted his body up a few inches on dropped back down onto Randy. He established a slow, loving rhythm ensuring that this time they would both last much longer but it would be no less explosive. As Johns bounced on Randy's cock he let his fingers play across Randy abdomen, caressing the tight stomach muscle he loved so much and tickling the sensitive skin just below Randy's naval. John brushed his hands up and took Randy's nipples between his fingertips, Randy let out a loud moan; his nipples had always been sensitive. John turned him into a whimpering mess in mere minutes, rolling Randy's nipples between his fingertips before pinching them harshly and then flicking the hard nubs. John could feel Randy's cock twitch inside him every-time he flicked his nipples, he began clenching his inner muscles on every flick; he knew Randy would be done in no time. The stimulation was too much for Randy to handle, John knew exactly how to make randy explode in no time so he figured that John must be pretty close himself. Deciding to get just a little revenge Randy grasped John's cock with one hand and his heavy balls with the other. John moaned out his rhythm faltering a little when Randy groped him, he got himself back on track and just as he clenched his muscles again Randy squeezed his balls tight and flicked the head of his cock. John came hard surprising himself after how many times he had cum already that night. As he came his seized up and he pinched Randy's nipples harder than before triggering the younger man's orgasm. Randy once again shot his seed inside of John, so much so that he could feel it flowing back out over his balls. John slumped down onto Randy's chest, Randy's cock slipping out of his loose hole as Randy wrapped his arms around him.

"I think we need a shower babe," Randy said kissing John's neck.

"No, no moving, stay here, sleep, sleep good." the older man mumbled and Randy laughed at him.

"No Johnny shower, shower good. Besides I need to clean up the cum that's flowing out of that delicious hole of yours. " Randy said wickedly. John's head perked up at hearing that he smiled seductively at Randy loving the thought of Randy drinking his cum straight from John's hole. He smiled his trademark mega-watt smile before Jumping up and heading towards the bathroom.

"Well I suppose I could probably use a shower," he said throwing a lustful glance over his shoulder, "join me Baby?"

**So there you have and just to make it up to you all two sex scenes for the price of one how good am I?**

**Read and review babies xox**


	4. A little bit more

I sorta died creatively for a while there but hopefully I'm back and in charge again please tell me what you think. This final chapter is dedicated to all the lovely little darlings that have reviewed this story sorry I made you wait so long.

Randy grinned at John from his place on the bed, "Of course baby" he said then followed his love into the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame as he took in the sight of John busying himself with preparing their shower. Randy growled as he watched John's muscle strain and sway as he moved, his possessive nature taking over when he looked down John's body and spied his own cum spilling out of John's hole. Maybe he would be a loving boyfriend and clean his baby off before their shower.

Randy smirked to himself as he crept up behind John slowly sinking to his knees and grasping John's thick thighs. John started when Randy grabbed his legs but quickly relaxed when he felt his love slowly licking his own cum from where it had dribbled down his legs. John moaned out as Randy pushed his body forward exposing John's tight hole. Randy smirked to himself as he saw John's hole clench in anticipation John loved to be rimmed and Randy knew this all to well. He slowly traced the rim of John's hole with his tongue lightly, just teasing him. Randy knew it wouldn't be long before John was begging him to fuck his hole with that sinful tongue but he just couldn't help but torture him a little.

"Baby please ...I can't take much more just do it" John pleaded, he knew Randy wanted to hear him beg but he didn't care as long as Randy didn't stop. The Viper considered keeping John on edge a little longer but he had tortured him quite a bit already, taking pity on John Randy spread his cheeks and stabbed his tongue in to John's tight hole loving the screams he got in return. Randy could taste his own cum on John's inside and it turned out to be a powerful aphrodisiac. Randy could feel his own cock swelling once again he tongue-fucked John's hole a little harder determined to loosen him up enough that he could slide in when he got John into the shower.

"Randy please need more," John panted out, "need you to fuck me...I need your thick cock." Randy moaned kissing John's hole a final time before climbing into the shower with his lover. He lifted John into his arms, wrapping his legs around his trim waist.

"Sink down onto my cock baby," he purred looking into John's eyes. John groaned out and slowly let himself slide downward feeling Randy's blunt cock-head at his entrance. John braced himself against the tiled wall and forced his way down a long drawn out moan escaping him when Randy's cock finally popped through his ring of muscle. John loved the feeling of having Randy so deep inside him he never wanted to move again. Randy however had other plans, as much as loved holding John so close as he fucked him he knew he had to move. Randy was so close to coming already and this position made John's well fucked hole feel tighter. He started with shallow thrusts barely brushing over John's prostrate, but to John's over-sensitised body even this was enough to make him moan out in pleasure.

"Randy I'm not gonna last much longer. Please babe harder please." John groaned out.

Randy looked into John's eyes then softly leaning his head against John's he replied,

"When have I ever been able to deny you."

Randy picked up his speed basking in the moans and groans that came from John.

"Come on baby cum for me...just let yourself go... cum John" Randy demanded.

John tensed up as he impaled himself one last time on Randy's thick cock, screaming out his lovers name. Randy's knees almost buckled as John's hole clenched around him, he moaned out John's name as his cock once more painted his lover insides with cum.

Randy let John's legs slip from his grasp and gently set him down. As John's body sagged against the shower wall he wrapped his arms around Randy " wow" he breathed out. Randy chuckled, " You can say that again." he softly kissed John again before picking p a wash cloth and slowly washing his partners strong body. After John returned the favour both men stumbled out of the shower towards the bed.

As they snuggled up together John looked up at Randy smiling softly.

"I know you like to act like this bog tough guy who doesn't do feelings but its nights like this that remind me how selfless you really are and why I love you. Thank-you for taking care of me Randy."

Randy let a rare smile fall across his lips, "Your the only person I've ever felt comfortable enough around to be the caring and loving boyfriend. I know I don't need the tough guy act around you because you can take care of yourself but to be honest; there's nothing I love more than taking care of you. I love you Johnny, more than I ever thought I could love someone."

John had never felt so loved before, he didn't know what to say so he responded the way he could. He kissed Randy softly then laid his head down over Randy's steady heartbeat and just before he fell asleep he whispered out "I love you too Randy."

-FIN-

When your body's had enough of me  
>And I'm layin' flat out on the floor<br>When you think I've loved you all I can  
>I'm gonna love you a little bit more<p>

Come on over here and lay by my side  
>I've got to be touchin' you<br>Let me rub your tired shoulders  
>The way I used to do<br>Look into my eyes and give me that smile  
>The one that always turns me on<br>And let me take your hair down  
>'Cause we're stayin' up to greet the sun<p>

And when your body's had enough of me  
>And I'm layin' flat out on the floor<br>When you think I've loved you all I can  
>I'm gonna love you a little bit more<p>

Got to say a few things that have been on my mind  
>And you know where my mind has been<br>I guess I learned my lessons  
>And now's the time to begin<br>So if you're feelin alright and you're ready for me  
>I know that I'm ready for you<br>We better get it on now  
>'Cause we got a whole life to live through<p>

And when your body's had enough of me  
>And I'm layin' flat on the floor<br>When you think I've loved you all I can  
>I'm gonna love you a little bit more<p> 


End file.
